


Kitty's game

by CharlieOnTheHill



Category: Cosplay - Fandom, Microkitty Cosplay, RWBY, Real Person Fiction, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieOnTheHill/pseuds/CharlieOnTheHill
Summary: You were always a fan of one of the best erotic cosplayers out there, and now was your chance to claim a secret prize for your dedication. (Second person POV)





	Kitty's game

The convention that Microkitty had attended was going quite swell, as it had been the tailend of summer and con season was coming to an end, so the host of this con wanted it to be a wonderful event for every attendee in the audience. She was able to snag some neat merch, unique clothing items, and have some decent fan meet and greets.

She had decided to wear her Cinder Fall outfit for the second day, the dress itself was a bit skimpy in the sense that it was a tad too short on her, but she didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed the extra attention her smooth and plump thighs had gained from others, especially after her new life decision to become an erotic cosplayer as of late. Having become a full time cosplayer wasn't as easy as she once thought, so she had to resort to pornographic content, as degrading as it was, she had no issue. She was making money.

She was currently meeting some of her fans and taking pictures, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she made eye contact with you, flashing a smile and waiting for whatever it was you were going to say. However, she hadn't expected you to lean closer and whisper the magic phrase.

"May I see your kitty?" You said, just like you had been practicing the night before. Become the highest tier paton was something you hoped would pay off, as you weren't too satisfied with what you were already given back. The custom videos/photos, the polaroids, and even her panties that she sent were still not quite enough to sate the lust you held for one of the people you follow online.

And so, she had revealed to you via personal messaging, the actual highest tier reward was something she had not listed anywhere. You had been given the chance to stop her literally anywhere she was at any point in time to pull her aside for a quick fuck, which was more than any JOI or lingerie photo set could ever do to ease your desire.

"Yes you may~" She said with a knowing wink. Upon hearing the code phrase and knowing who you were, she sadly told all her fans she had to get going. Ignoring their sighs and groans, you were already pulling her aside across the show floor of the con hand in hand, you spotted a male bathroom in the corner of the large room. Feeling grateful that nobody was nearby to see this area, and you two easily snuck inside. Glad to see that this was a single person only bathroom, making it easier to just lock the door and enjoy the moment.

Once the door was shut and locked, your hands were already all over her body. Pawing at everything you always wanted to touch with great hunger, from her soft thighs to her delicious double D's. Her moans were the only music you needed to keep going, getting a handful of everything you could touch, all the while your face had nuzzled into her neck and laid out many tiny kisses and licks to her skin, making her gasp through every moan.

As you caressed her fine body, she had already began working on your pants, undoing the button and zipper until she had started tugging them down along with your boxers. Once your hardened member was loose, her hand wrapped around it and began to pump it to full expansion, while the other hand cradled your balls softly. This kind of attention was a bit surprising, considering her only experience she displayed was mainly solo stuff. Nevertheless, her actions didn't go underappreciated as you had already pulled her dress down her chest enough to expose her beautiful breasts. As soon as they popped out you had dove right in, wrapping your mouth around one of her nipples and sucking roughly, while your other hand began pinching and tweaking the other. This caused her voice to get higher as she just about screamed from the amount of pleasure you delivered, causing her to bring the hand that wasn't jerking you off to run through your hair lovingly, making you smile as your mouth switched to her other mound.

"F-fuuuck... You're better than AH! Than I thought~" She cooed, while she jerked you off faster. Your only response was to smirk before leaning in and planting a deep kiss on her lips, one she returned as soon as you started it. Tongues were introduced quickly, swirling about and wrestling in each other's mouths as you brought a hand under her dress, bringing it closer between her legs until you found what you were looking for.

Your fingers felt her dampened panties and began to aggressively rub her pussy from the outside, causing her to moan into your passionate kissing, until she wasn't able to contain herself and pulled away to moan freely. Upon seeing this, you smiled in pride before you decided to speed things up. Pulling your hand away, you placed both your hands on her shoulders and placed her down on her knees. With your long cock right in front of her face, she got the idea and opened her mouth.

"Just like in the videos, but it's the real thing~" You joked, as you moved strands of her wig out of her face. She smiled at your remark, before sticking out her tongue to lick across your cock. She started from your tip to the base, right before using her mouth to explore your balls. The taste seemed to get her so aroused she could barely handle it, making sure to coat each of your balls with saliva until all of your scrotum was slick. After that, she went back to your tip, engulfing your dick and sucking away without a care.

Slurping and sucking loudly as her head bobbed up and down as fast as she could make it, you placed a hand on her head and fucked her face harder and faster with reckless abandon, causing her to pull her hands away and place them on your legs for support. She didn't seem to fight back, as she allowed you to use her however you pleased. So you decided to ignore all gags as you slid you member in and out of her throat, getting your dick covered in spit in a sloppy manner.

Feeling as though she might have had enough, (and you weren't sure how long you'd last anyway) you slowly pulled away and gave her access to oxygen once more. Making her pant and gasp as she recovered, but once she was done, all she did was look back up at you and smile.

"Was that all~?" She teased, right before grabbing your cock and slowly stroking it. Smiling back, you helped her onto her feet before giving another demand.

"Bend over that sink, I'm gonna fill you up from behind." You said rather sternly, the feeling of control was pretty exhilarating and you figured you might have some fun with it while you can. Nodding, Microkitty quickly moved to the sink you indicated, placing both her hands on the side as she bent over and spread her legs. If she wasn't wet then, she was definitely soaking now, as you could see her fluids of arousal drip from her lips.

You got closer and pulled up whatever fabric that covered her fine ass, giving it a couple smacks before yanking down her panties. With a cocky grin, you grabbed your erect dick and slowly sunk inside her pussy from behind. She shifted her weight to get accustomed to the new sensation, releasing a tight breath in the process.

Once she was ready, you gave a quick and sudden thrust of your hips and plunged yourself deep within her.

"Ahhhh yes~!" She cried from surprise as she felt your massive member inside her.

"Take it!" You cried out as you began to thrust in and out of her tight pussy, slamming more of your cock into her. Her impressive tits had began to swing and jiggle from the force you implemented while you claimed her for yourself. As you saw them bounce, you couldn't help but reach down to start groping and squeezing them as you drilled her from behind as hard as you did her face.

You love it, don't you slut~?" You didn't realize what you had said until the words escaped your lips, you normally wouldn't have used those words but the moment was too heated to even think as you pounded the sexy cosplayer.

"Oh fuck yes! Pound my slutty pussy! I want it all, give it all to meeee YESSS!" She screamed as she finally came, tightening even more around your cock as she shrieked from her orgasm.

When she came, it was enough to finally push you over the edge. You grunted as your cock erupted in a gush of cum. Hot ropes of cum fired into her womb, while her own nectar sprayed onto the floor beneath you two. Her knees felt like jelly as your own cum began to leak out around your huge cock and dribble down to the back of her thighs.

You kept her from just flopping onto the floor, helping her stay balanced as she was put back onto her knees. You placed your cock back onto her lips for one final action, she weakly smiled before opening her mouth and using her tongue to clean your cock of both your and her cum. Her sounds of pleasure were enough to tell you how much she loved the taste as she made sure no drop was missed.

Only after she was done with the job alone did you finally lift her back to her feet, helping rearrange her cosplay outfit back in place and cleaning her up. Once the two of you were dressed and cleaned up, you wrapped your arms around her waist and pulled her in for another loving and passionate kiss. It was a bit weak from the amount of energy you two had spent, but it was still caring and a good way of saying farewell.

As you were about to walk out, she called you once more before you opened the door.

"Make sure to tell everybody you can online to become my highest tier. I might lower the price just to get fucked more like that again." She said. But she knew she was already going to lower it anyway.


End file.
